お誕生日おめでとう, レッド! (Happy Birthday, Red!)
by Leila Zen
Summary: Green pergi ke Mt. Silver untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rivalnya. Bagaimana jadinya pesta ulang tahun di atas gunung salju? SHOUNEN-AI/BL! Originalshipping! DLDR! Happy Birthday PKMN Trainer Red! :D (August 8)


**PoKéMoN © Satoshi Tajiri, GAME FREAK, Dkk.**

 **お誕生日おめでとう** **,** **(Happy Birthday, Red!) © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Shounen-Ai/BL! Green x Red aka Originalshipping, FLUFF GAGAL!, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE, Garing, Boring, Alur ngebut, Cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.**

 **-Don't Like Don't Read!-**

 **-Buat yang ga suka Homo, jangan maksain baca-**

 **\- I've warn you! Enjoy~-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Otabjoubi Omedetou, Reddo!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari terbenam menjelang malam. Jutaan butiran salju perlahan turun ke permukaan Mt. Silver. Meskipun sekarang sedang tidak badai, salju tetap setia menghiasi langit diatas gunung ini.

Red masih tetap berdiri menunggu setiap Trainer yang datang kemari untuk menantang dirinya. Tidak lupa dengan Pokemon tipe elektrik yang selalu ada disampingnya, Pikachu. Trainer bertopi merah itu mulai menggigil kedinginan karena terlalu lama berada di tempat dingin. Ia memasang telinganya saat dirinya mendengar sebuah derap langkah kaki seseorang yang datang.

Siapakah itu?

Trainer yang akan menantang dirinya?

Kali ini Ia tidak akan kalah seperti saat Ia melawan seorang Trainer muda dari Johto beberapa hari lalu.

Red segera membalikan badannya, dan melontarkan tatapan dingin kearah pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Tunggu dulu!

Pria ini.. Green?!

Rival masa kecil Red!

Ia melihat Green memakai topi pesta berbentuk kerucut warna hijau dan garis merah. Tangan kirinya memegang lima buah balon mengapung dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas besar yang entah apa isinya itu.

Tatapan tajam dari matanya dan kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam Pokeball masih mengarah padanya tanda menantang.

"Santai, sayang. Aku kemari bukan mau menantangmu."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

Wajah Red kini memerah, selaras dengan namanya sendiri. Penyebabnya tidak lain tidak bukan, adalah karena:

Pertama, Ia merasa sangat senang sekali Green, orang yang sebenarnya disukai oleh Red sejak lama datang ke Mt. Silver untuk menemuinya.

Kedua, Ia mulai Baper (Bawa Perasaan) saat Green memanggilnya 'Sayang' tadi. Jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ah, mungkin dia cuma bercanda. Jangan baper..

Apa sih yang ia lakukan disini?

Datang-datang sudah bikin salah tingkah. Penampilannya aneh pula.

"Lama tidak bertemu, tuan Pokemon Champion. Aku sengaja kemari karena sekarang adalah hari spesialmu, iya kan Red?"

"... ... ... ... ...?" meskipun terdiam, terlihat raut wajahnya terlihat heran.

Tiba-tiba Green menghampirinya, lalu melepas topi merah Red, dan segera menggantinya dengan topi kerucut berwarna merah bergaris hijau.

Tiba-tiba Green langsung menutup mata Red dengan syal hijau tua miliknya.

"Wa..! Green! Lepaskan!"

"Hehehe.. Sori kalau syalnya bau ketek. Aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untukmu! Sabarlah sebentar, oke? Jangan berani-berani membuka syalnya ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Wa..! Green! Green!"

Dengan seenaknya, Green meninggalkan Red dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Green! Keparat! Kemana kau membawaku!?" Red terus menggerutu karena Green menarik tangannya, membawa dirinya entah kemana dan tak kunjung melepas syalnya di mata Red.

"Sabar. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan terkesan dengan kejutanku. Siap-siap! Nih aku buka ya."

Perlahan Green melepaskan penutup mata Red. Perasaan terkejut, senang dan bahagia bercampur dalam diri mantan Pokemon Champion itu saat Ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di dalam gua, penuh dengan hiasan balon pesta, dan juga sebuah kue ulang tahun yang ada dihadapan Red, dengan tulisan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' di atas kuenya.

Ini adalah salah satu gua yang ada di Mt. Silver dan Green telah menyulapnya menjadi tempat untuk pesta ulang tahun sederhana. Hebat sekali.

"Green! I-Ini...!"

"Hehehe! Terkesan? Ayo Red! Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya!" Green membawa kue ulang tahun itu ke hadapan Red.

Rasa haru kini menguasai perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Rival merayakan ulang tahun saingannya?

"Haloo! Jangan hanya melamun saja! Ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Green menyadarkan Red dari lamunannya. Tanpa perlu berpikir lama-lama, Red langsung mengucapkan harapan dalam hati.

'Aku mencintai Green. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku juga.'

Fuuhh—

"Yatta—! Otanjoubi Omedetou Red! Happy Birthday to You~ Happy Birthday to You~!" Green bernyanyi dengan gembira setelah Red meniup lilin.

Red sendiri terdiam. Ia hanya berharap permintaannya barusan terkabul.

"Nah, Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kau mau?"

Red menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ta-Daa!" Green menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado bergambar pikachu tadi.

Red menerimanya, dan segera membuka kadonya. Ia kembali terkejut begitu mendapati sebuah sweater rajut merah dengan corak pikachu yang ada didalam kado itu.

"Ayo pakai ini sekarang!"

Mematuhi perintah Green, Red langsung membuka kaos luarnya yang berwarna merah, lalu segera memakai Sweater merah pemberian Green.

"Wow! Tidak buruk. Aku harap kau menyukainya, Red." senyuman Green membuat Red tiba-tiba berdebar-debar.

"G-Green.. T-Terima ka-"

"Eits! Belum saatnya! Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu!"

"... ... ... ...?"

"Kebetulan, karena sekarang sedang tidak badai salju di Mt. Silver, Aku yakin sinyalnya cukup untuk menelpon seseorang sekarang. Bicaralah dengan orang ini. Kau pasti akan sangat senang!" Green menyerahkan Pokegear miliknya pada Red.

Red mengambil Pokegear milik Green, lalu mulai memanggil nomor yang ada di Pokegearnya itu. Kira-kira, ini nomor siapa? Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

/"Halo..?"/

Red terkejut saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya itu. Suara ini.. suara wanita yang dikenal Red. Ia tau itu.

/"Halo? Halo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Green-kun! Apa Pokegearmu menyala?"/

"... I-Ibu..?" Ternyata ini nomor telepon Ibunya di Kanto!

/"...? Red?! Itukah kau?! Oh, sayang! Aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu!"/

"... ... ... ... ..."

/"Red, anakku. Kenapa kau pergi? Dan ada dimana kau sekarang? Aku sangat cemas, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kuharap kau selalu sehat.."/

Red tetap terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

/".. Dan.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan... Selamat ulang tahun Red.. Aku berharap kau selalu sehat, panjang umur, dan bisa menggapai cita-citamu. Juga melakukan apapun yang terbaik. Oh! Bagaimana kue ulang tahun buatanku yang dibawa temanmu kesana? Enak tidak? Sudah lama aku tidak membuat kue ulang tahun.. Maaf kalau rasanya sedikit tidak karuan. Hehehe.."/

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun mengalir dikedua pipi Red. Sekarang Ia merasa bersalah telah menetap di gunung ini selama tiga tahun dan membuat ibunya merasa cemas. Samar-samar Green bisa mendengar Red terisak saat berkomunikasi dengan Ibunya.

/"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku berharap kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Sejujurnya... Aku juga berharap kau... bersedia untuk pulang ke Kanto... Karena... Aku merindukanmu sayang...! Ah.. Aku.. Sangat.. sangat.. menyayangimu Red!.."/

Komunikasi mereka pun terputus. Red bisa mendengar dengan jelas Ibunya terisak saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Ia pasti sangat merindukan dirinya. Air mata terus membasahi pipinya, nafasnya yang terasa sesak membuat dirinya terisak.

Red tak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

Padahal tiga tahun lalu, Green tidak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat dirinya bahagia seperti sekarang. Dulu, cucu Prof. Oak itu selalu menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan Red karena Ia selalu selangkah lebih dulu dari dirinya. Red dan Green tidak pernah akrab. Tapi disisi lain, Red menyukai Green karena anak itu selalu bersamanya kemanapun Ia pergi.

Namun karena dorongan ingin membuat Pokemon miliknya menjadi kuat, Red menanggalkan gelar Pokemon Champion yang Ia raih dan lergi ke Mt. Silver untuk melatih pokemon miliknya.

Red kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Green mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang bergetar hebat, menenangkan dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis tuan Champion?" Green melontarkan senyuman hangatnya.

"G-Green... Aku... Terima kasih... terima kasih untuk semua ini...! Aku..! Belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah seindah ini... Aku senang.. Aku sangat senang...! ... Arigatou...! ...Hontou ni... Arigat-"

Ucapan Red terpotong Green tiba-tiba mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Yang membuat debaran jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Red tidak melakukan perlawanan, hanya membiarkan Gym Leader itu menguasai bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi sangat panas sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Green melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mendapati wajah Red sudah merah padam, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Setetes air mata membasahi ujung matanya. Tangan kiri Green segera menghadapkan wajah Red ke wajahnya. Membuat tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"G-Green.. Aku..!"

"Shh." Green meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Red.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Tak perlu berterima kasih. Sebagai orang yang menyayangimu, tentu saja Aku harus membuatmu merasa senang di hari ulang tahunmu."

'Menyayangimu'? Jadi... Green juga..

"G-Green.."

Green segera menarik Red kedalam rengkuhannya yang hangat. Menghangatkan tubuh Red yang dingin. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan. Saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing lewat sentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Green!" Red mengeratkan pelukannya pada Green.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Red." Green setengah berbisik tepat di telinga Red.

Kue ulang tahun, sweater merah, percakapan dengan sang bunda di rumah, Red sangat senang mendapatkan semua ini. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Green dihari ulang tahunnya ini.

"... Selamat ulang tahun, Red."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Da-Tadaaaaah!

Yeee! Hari ini Red ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun Reddo-chan! :D

Fic ini Aku persembahkan hanya untukmu! Tapi.. Kayaknya ini hadiah yang Absurd ya? Gomen. /pundung

Well, Aku hanya berharap, para penggemar pokemon tidak melupakanmu yang sudah membuat masa kanak-kanak mereka menjadi berwarna. Mulai dari Generasi I sampai sekarang.

Kau selalu membuat keseharian kami menjadi menyenangkan.

Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Sign,

Leila Scarlet Vanilla.

.

.

.

.

.

"Green.."

"Hmm?.."

"Berikan aku hadiah lagi."

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Pulang ke Pallet Town."

"Hehehe. Kangen Mama di rumah ya? Itu mudah! Kita bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau! Yaah.. Semoga saja Ibumu tidak keberatan kalau aku memiliki hubungan spesial denganmu."

.

.

.

 **-Review Please ;3-**


End file.
